RWBY Inner Grimm
by bsampson0330
Summary: There are humans, and there are Faunus. But what happens when a third option appears out of time? A third race of beings that are part human, and part Grimm? After the Battle of Vale, what would happen if a new threat, and ally, arose? Post-Season 3
1. History

**First stab at a RWBY fanfiction. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I will warn you: To get background on the story, you will have to watch RWBY through season 3, and there is swearing. Also, I'm not sure what to rate this yet, so if I need to take the rating up a notch, please, PLEASE let me know so I can do that.**

...

An old building, abandoned and ruined stood in the heart of Vale, covered in vandalism and burnt on parts. The many windows were boarded up, and the door was smashed. Red evening light cast itself onto the once-bright coat of green paint, faded and chipped from the wear and tear of time, and it's shadow cast a gloomy appearance among the alleyways, making it a wonderful hideout. On the outside.

Inside, papers were strewn everywhere, windblown and torn. Old parchments rolled off shelves and books lined the racks, tales of long lost civilizations and myths of greatness. Tiles were shattered and broken, cement chipped across the floor. Splotches of faded red and long scratches on the floor and walls were the only indication that anything was ever inside. Except for today.

A lone man, shrouded in a black cloak hid amongst the shadows, becoming one with them. No one was nearby, so he spoke aloud.

"History. Tales. Legends. These are the stories you have come to love. The stories that you accept. They are keys, ancient answers to unlocking the mysteries of tomorrow." He ran his hands along the leather backs, feeling their edges. "Faunus. Lesser beings. Animals of humanity. These are the stories you remember. The Faunus war, the White Fang, the riots and the killing. They are now history, they are now keys of their own. Each one will fit a lock, an answer to a question from another time. Each one has a part to play, and each one has a lesson to teach." His hand stopped on a very, very old book, the cover of which had faded many years ago. Carefully, he opened it. His dark blue eyes scanned the pages, unharmed and safe from time, preserved in the vault of knowledge. "But, what happens here? Where history is forgotten? What happens when the keys are lost? What happens to the world then?" He paused, letting his words echo in the empty building. "History, tales, and even your legends become lost. Questions and wonders are left unanswered, decisions questioned, and history is doomed to repeat itself once more." The light shifted, spilling onto the cover page. "The Grimm. Creatures of the Shadows. You fear them. You fight them. You try to learn about them yourselves. Yet you cannot figure out why. The Grimm have hunted you for over a millennium, but why? The nature of the beast? Instinct? No, it is because they seek to gain honor for themselves by preying once on the weak, but now, on the strong. And so," He put the book back, dust falling off the cover, revealing golden letters: _Inner Grimm_ , and rubbed his shoulder blades. "We became like them."


	2. Burning Embers

**I am so sorry if I get the spelling of some names wrong. Please let me know what their actual spellings are in a private message and I will correct them. Thanks.**

...

Ruby stared at the tower above her. Pyrrah was up there, at least, that's what Jaune said. The dragon was gone, it just seemed to have vanished, but that meant less work for them. "Get me up there." Ruby said to Weiss, who merely nodded, before casting glyphs up the side of Beacon Tower, which was almost in ruins. Ruby activated her semblance: speed, got out her sweetheart of a weapon, Crescent Rose, in gun form, and blasted her way up the wall.

...

 _Sometime earlier..._

...

The library filled with a low thrum, the sound of familiar engines resonating in the air. The man left the building, cloak billowing in the wind as a Bulwark* landed nearby, the only thing setting it apart from all the rest was a red stripe down the middle. A screech echoed in the distance, and the man quickened his pace. "She's early!" he shouted to the pilot.

"I know Breydon! That's why we're doing this now!" the pilot shouted back as he quickly took off towards Beacon Academy.

"Then let's get this ship moving, Ronan!" As they sped over the city, the destruction was apparent. King Tiagau's roamed freely in downtown Vale, the giant serpents wreaking havoc and chaos wherever they went. Packs of Beowulfs and their Alpha's killed as they pleased, slaying human and faunus, men and women, old and young, without distinction. Members of the White Fang, the faunus resistance group joined the battle, but fighting with the Grimm creatures. The skies teemed with activity, Nevermores and Griffons attacking any who dared to venture too close and those who merely were in front of them.

"Curse that scum. Cinder will pay for this. I will make sure of that. You holding up okay?" Ronan asked, glancing over his shoulder to Breydon, who took his cloak off.

"Oh yeah! Just get me close, and I'll be able to kill her. I'm sure of that."

...

Ruby was firing her way up the wall still. Surprisingly, it was taking her a long time, even with her speed, Crescent Rose, and the glyphs. A Bulwark flew nearby, a red stripe down the middle, circling the tower with one of it's bay doors open.

...

Pyrrah was losing. Badly. Her armor was only slowing her down, and each hit she took felt like she was hit by an Ursa Major. She watched as Cinder vanished and reappeared behind her, bow drawn. A burning pain embedded itself into her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. Pyrrah collapsed, unable to stand and aura drained. Cinder strolled around and face Pyrrah, bow drawn again.

...

Ruby finally shot above the tower, landing swiftly on her feet, Crescent Rose now in it's battle scythe form. She watched as Cinder released the arrow, but even Ruby wasn't fast enough to do anything. Time slowed down, and the arrow seemed to inch closer. Six inches away, and Ruby watched in horror as realization dawned on Pyrrah's face. Four inches now, and Ruby couldn't move, merely shocked by what she was seeing. Two inches left, and Pyrrah could almost feel the arrow in her skin, feel her life slipping away, feel her semblance disintegrate. A bright glimmer of white blasted out of nowhere, zipping past Ruby, and collided with the arrow, not just hitting it, but destroying the arrowhead completely. The now tip-less arrow bounced harmlessly off of Pyrrah's armor, not even scratching it. The white object was a spearhead, with a very thin cable attached to it, almost invisible to the human eye. It embedded itself into one of the remaining walls on the tower, and the cable snapped taut.

...

"I got it! See ya! Good luck!" Breydon shouted as he got yanked from the Bulwark, and towards the tower.

"Be careful! It's collapsing!" Ronan shouted back.

...

Ruby, Pyrrah, and most of all, Cinder were all shocked. Pyrrah lived, the arrow destroyed. Heads slowly turned towards the source of the spearhead, and they all saw a man in dark blue clothing hurling himself towards them. The cable whizzed next to Ruby, only inches away from her face. The Bulwark she had seen earlier was circling closer now, bay doors closed. The strange man yanked on the pole he was carrying, and the cable loosened; the spearhead was dislodged from the wall. He flipped in the air, sailing over Ruby, boots colliding with Cinder's bow. Ruby snapped out of her trance, and ran over to Pyrrah, who was clutching her leg. "Can you move?" Pyrrah shook her head, on the verge of tears. Ruby moved to help her up, but the sound of metal clashing with metal made her stop. The strange man was not just holding his own against Cinder, but was beating her. His weapon was a pike, just a bit taller than he was, but it was the way he used it that intrigued her.

There was only one tip, but he used it for blocking blows, as well as crushing swipes. Ruby stood, anger welling up insider her as she remembered all the things that had happened because of Cinder. Crescent Rose at her side, she struck. Hard. Cinder was now outnumbered, but certainly not outmatched.

...

Breydon struck again and again, each blow harder than the last. "You can't win Cinder." He said quietly.

"That's what you think." She said back, sending a volley of arrows towards him. Cinder's aura protected her as the red-clad, scythe-weilding, Grimm Reaper-like girl slashed at her back. Now flanked, Breydon took the opportunity to strike at Cinder's back, but she was too good, somehow twisting and turning her bow to block him. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye, observing her fighting style. He noticed how she attacked very aggressively, but was proficient at blocking blows as well. When she would strike, she used a series of swipes and shots combined, but wouldn't leave herself open to attacks. Finally, he saw an opportunity. He thrust out with his pike, but Cinder caught it, just like he had hoped. He jumped around his pike, turning it in place as he soared, then yanking it free of Cinder's grasp, breaking her guard.

...

Ruby saw what he was doing, and took careful aim. Just as the strange man broke her guard, she shot her last bullet: her ace in the hole, her last resort: a single bullet, lined with fire dust. The shot made it's mark, sending flames all over the tower. In the moment that Cinder was stunned, the man grabbed her by her dress, lifting her off the ground, and hurled her off the tower. Ruby watched for a few seconds, before she fell from view. The man walked over to one of the last remaining parts of the wall, and slouched down, panting. "It's over. She's gone." he said. He started chuckling, even smiling. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help. What is your name?"

"I'm Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

"I am Breydon Wulv. It's pleasure to meet you."


	3. Adam's Threat

**So, I have decided that there will be swearing in this fanfiction. I will keep it to a minimum, but it will be there (mostly to help keep some people in character).**

...

Blake chased after the Alpha Beowulf through the streets of Vale, destroying all in her path. Finally, she caught it and quickly disposed of it with Gambol Shroud. She looked around, and saw a many standing in a burning building. She ran over and grabbed his arm, intending to pull him out. "Well, well, well. We meet again, Blake. We had so much fun last time, why did you run?" Blake pulled away as Adam turned towards her.

"You know why I left! I am never going back." Adam smirked, and in one swift movement, brought the strong warrior to her knees.

"Blake, Blake, Blake. When will you ever learn? I always get what I want. But I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to take away everything you love, everything you hold dear to your heart." Blake heard Yang calling her name outside. Adam looked over, smile widening. "Starting with her." Adam kicked Blake backwards, smashing her head into a table. Yang looked over, and her violet eyes turned blood red as her semblance kicked into overdrive. Her once blonde hair became a pillar of fire, and the large brawler leapt through the window, taking down part of the wall on her way, as she reloaded Ember Celica, and swung at Adam with all her strength. Adam sidestepped, but was still hit by Yang's large elbow, sending him flying into the far wall.

"You touch her, you die, moron." Yang said.

"You fool." Adam drew his rapier, and rushed forwards. Their weapons clashed so hard that a shock wave was sent through the floor. Yang fired several rounds at close range, each one lined with red dust, causing secondary explosions as they impacted their targets. Unfortunately, Adam was far to swift to be an easy target. Adam finally waited, and found a weakness, hitting Yang in the stomach, launching her into the burning remnants of a counter top. Blake stirred, and saw Adam walking over to the barely-conscious Yang. She tried to move, but pain shot through her back. Adam's sword gleamed in the air, catching the light of the fire as it fell towards Yang, but a blur of movement and the clash of steel on steel kept the blade from meeting it's target.

"Not today Adam." Yang looked up to see a young woman with short black hair standing above her, wielding two swords.

"This doesn't involve you Hervada. Leave now, or I will kill you too." Adam said, taking a step back. Hervada pivoted her blades around her fists, now wielding them backhanded, directly next to her arms.

"I don't know your quarrel with them, but you still have to answer to me." Hervada walked forward, slowly, almost pridefully, slowly twirling her blades. Her hair had a stripe of blue and green, and was swaying back and forth with each step she took. In two quick final steps, she closed the gap, bringing both her bladed above her head, slashing downwards quickly, but Adam was already blocking.

"You'll have to try harder to kill me." Adam said with a cruel smile on his face. He stomped his front foot on a burning plank, sending sparks and embers into the air. Blake finally stood, changing Gambol Shroud to it's gun form. Adam saw her, and ducked under the first shots. His wicked smile stayed though, sending a chill down Blake's spine. "I expected much more from you Blake. I thought I had trained you well."

"Yo, dude." A second voice to Blake's left said. She looked over and saw a second girl standing in the window with a flamethrower. "You need to just chill." Hervada broke the attack, back-flipping through the air with grace as the second girl pulled the trigger. Now, normally one would expect fire to come out of a flamethrower, but no. Blake saw, yet again, something new. White dust shot out in a concentrated spray, cooling the air, and freezing whatever it touched. Adam saw what was going on, and leapt back, and moved towards the door. Blake moved to follow, but a support beam crashed down in front of her. Part of her wanted to run after Adam, but she instead went to Yang.

"Did I just hear someone say a bad joke?" Yang muttered. Blake smiled, happy to see the same old Yang.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before the structure collapses. Can you walk?" Hervada asked. Yang nodded, but struggled to get up.

"Lean on me." Blake said.

"I'll crush you like a bug. I know me, and I'm a big girl." Blake smirked, but helped her up nonetheless. Yang sighed, and leaned on Blake. The wood creaked and groaned as they moved across the floor, threatening to give way at any moment. The second stranger walked over, gun strapped to her back, and helped pull them out of the window. Once they were outside, they all sat down.

"Thanks for your help in there." Blake said after catching her breath.

"My pleasure. It felt good to beat the shit out of that scum." Hervada said. "That joke was really unnecessary, Chazie." Chazie laughed.

"But it was so worth it." Yang laughed at that comment. They sat for a few more moments, before Blake broke the silence.

"I wonder how Ruby is doing..."

"Ruby? What kind of a name is that?" Chazie asked.

"What kind of a name is Chazie?" Yang retorted.

"Hey, it's short for Chazimira. Everyone just calls me Chazie. Call me Chazimira, and you'll feel how powerful my weapon really is." Chazie glared. Yang put her hands up in surrender, but smirked when Chazie wasn't looking.

"Is that Beacon Tower?" Hervada asked, standing to get a better view. Blake turned to see.

"It is. Have you never seen it before?"

"No, I've seen it, but it's collapsing." Yang and Blake's eyes both grew wide.

"Ruby!" They shouted at the same time, taking off like rockets towards Beacon.


	4. Tempting Death

Ruby had never been so happy to see anyone dead. Cinder Fall was dead. She looked at the ruins of Beacon Tower. What had once been Professor Ozpin's office was now a flat, concrete surface, covered in glass, metal, and dust. The Bulwark slowly came closer, and Breydon stood up, raising his pike high. "We did it!" He shouted, and Ruby couldn't help but smile at his excitement. Her happiness and glee disappeared immediately when her eyes fell on Pyrrah. She gasped, and ran over to her friend's side.

"Pyrrah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't fast enough, and you nearly died, and you probably can't walk, and..." Pyrrah cut her off with a smile.

"I'd say you arrived just in time. Both of you." Breydon looked at her for a moment, smiling, before his gaze returned to the hovering airship. "If it wasn't for the two of you, I wouldn't be here. In fact, I'd say you arrived just in time.

"Hey." Ruby turned to Breydon, who was by her side now. "My friend and I have to get to town to help with the fighting, care for a ride?" He extended his hand, but Ruby bit her lip.

"What about Pyrrah? She can't walk." Ruby asked.

"Ronan is one of the best pilots I know. He'll get us all on, trust me." Breydon's smile vanished when the tower made a sudden lurch. Ruby looked up and saw the Bulwark's doors open, but it was moving backwards, and to the left, going around them. Then she realized, it wasn't the ship that was moving.

"We need to move. Now." She demanded. Another tremor shook the tower, as a bone-jarring snap reached their ears.

"The main support beam just gave way. We need to get out of here." Breydon said, rather calmly.

"I won't leave Pyrrah. She come with us, no matter what." Ruby said.

"Ruby, just go. I have a knack for surviving." Pyrrah said with a smile, but Ruby looked her in the eyes.

"You come too, even if I have to carry you myself." Breydon walked over, and placed a hand on Pyrrah's shoulder.

"Then allow me to do that." Breydon bent down and picked her up bridal-style. "Ronan! She's hurt!" he shouted towards the airship, which was now further away. With an earth-shattering crunch, the tower gave way completely, and the ground fell from under them. "Move!" Breydon ran towards the edge, leaping from platform to platform, making his way down the crumbling tower, with Ruby right behind him. Ronan was in front of them, bay doors open, trying to keep up with the falling duo, while also avoiding falling debris. The tower collapsed quickly, making lots of places to jump to, but not all were within normal leaping distance. Occasionally, they would stop, and wait for another piece to fall into place, then keep moving on, while other times they would have to backtrack, because there simply weren't good places to go, all while Breydon carried Pyrrah. Finally, they found an opening, and Breydon leapt through the air and landed almost perfectly in the cargo bay of the Bulwark. Ruby, however, was cut off by a large gear. With a blur of motion, she had Crescent Rose out, and leapt the impossible jump, with the help of a well timed pair of shots, landing beside Breydon.

"Let's move!" Ronan said, pulling back on the controls, wheeling the ship around. Breydon laid Pyrrah down on a medical bed, and went up to the cockpit, putting on a headset similar to the one Ronan had.

"This is Bravo Delta, the Eagle is off, but the light has shattered. Eagle has moved, but don't use a ten foot pole. Berserker has Bravo Delta, plus one zero. Out." Breydon said over the headset, before returning to the bed. "Had to report in to a few friends of mine. Come on, help me stop the bleeding."

"Who did you have to report to?" Ruby asked as she grabbed some medical gear.

"Some friends of mine. They worry if I don't report in after a few weeks, so I let them know how I'm doing, but in ways cryptic enough for only us to understand." Breydon explained. After about ten minutes of flying, medical attention, and awkward silence, Ronan spoke up.

"We're in Vale. The fighting is pretty bad up ahead, so be ready. Putting it on automatic." Ronan unstrapped his seat belt, and stood up, grabbing a large pole from next to the doorway. Ruby looked up and saw him standing next to her. He was large, about six four, and almost as muscular as Yang. His skin had a permanently-tan tone to it, and his face had a few scars on his jaw. The bay doors opened, and he flicked a switch on his 'pole', and it unfolded into a large battleaxe. A cruel smile flew onto his face as he saw a pack of Beowolves running rampant in the streets. "It's slaying time!"

"Yeah!" Breydon grabbed his pike, and they both launched themselves out of the ship, weapons gleaming. Within only a minute, all seven of the Beowolves were dead. The ship landed, and Ruby glanced at Pyrrah.

"Go. I can defend myself." Pyrrah said, pulling out her rifle. Ruby smiled, and ran off to join the battle with a whirl of rose petals.

...

"Ruby!" Blake and Yang ran over to her, crushing her in a bear hug.

"Can't... breathe... Yang." Ruby gasped. Her sister let her out of the death grip she had.

"I was so worried when we saw the tower collapse." Yang said, still holding Ruby close.

"I met a guy, and Pyrrah didn't die, and Cinder's dead." Ruby said quickly.

"Beg to differ." Ronan said, drawing the gaze of everyone. "Breydon did throw her off the tower, but she landed on a Griffon. The Griffon died, but Cinder fall lives still." The happiness seemed to drain from the air, and Ruby's smile faded, but only for a moment, because then Weiss arrived.

"Ruby! I didn't think the tower would collapse, so I left to join the fighting in Vale! I'm so sorry!" Weiss said. The rest of team RWBY exchanged glances.

"Did you hit your head on your way here?" Yang asked.

"Ugh!" Weiss scoffed.

"You never apologize." Blake pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry for being nice!"

"Ice queen, would you chill? You're totally freaking out girl."

"Hey! And you are?"

"Chazie. Hervada's over there, sharpening her swords." Hervada looked up for a moment, waving, before going back to her weapons.

"Children! Thank goodness you are alright!" Glynda Goodwich came running over to the group with teams JNPR, CVFY (coffee), and CRDL (cardinal).

"Where's Pyrrah?" Jaune shouted as he grabbed Ruby. "Where is she?"

"She's back in the Bulwark still. She can't walk right now, but she's safe." Ronan said.

"Please! This is not the time or the place to talk! We need to get you out of danger. We have a safe zone established for you to rest in there." Glynda barely shouted over the noise. Slowly, everyone turned to follow her, except for Ruby, Jaune, Breydon, Ronan, Hervada, and Chazie, who all decided to take the Bulwark.

...

 **There are 10 kinds of people in this world. Those who understand binary, and those who don't. If you did, you saw the joke in the middle there. So, Cinder isn't dead. I couldn't kill off the villain too early.**


	5. Third Man

**So, pay attention in this chapter. There is a lot of important stuff here.**

...

Of everyone there, Jaune was the happiest, and saddest at the same time. "I could have helped you! Don't ever do that again!" he said to Pyrrah. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

"Jaune, Cinder was too powerful for me, and she would certainly have been too powerful for you." Pyrrah explained. "If you had died, I would have felt responsible, and I wasn't willing to take that risk. I'm sorry." Jaune looked up as Ruby knocked on the doorway.

"Hey, Jaune? Can we talk?" Jaune got up and followed Ruby out of the medical bay, at the back of the ship. "I'm sorry about what happened. I was a bit too slow, and she got hurt. I couldn't save her, but Breydon did. If it wasn't for him, Pyrrah wouldn't be here." Jaune hung his head slightly at the thought of Pyrrah dead. "Also, Breydon wants to talk to you. He wouldn't tell me what it was he wanted to say, but he said it was urgent. He's up in the cockpit." Jaune smiled, then nodded, and went to the cockpit, where Breydon was listening to a headset. Jaune stood there, waiting for Breydon to finish, which was only a few seconds.

"Jaune, I presume?" Jaune smiled, and nodded. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I was not intending to save Pyrrah's life. It was an accident, a good accident, but it was unintentional. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, then why?"

"What do you know about the urban legends that talk about people that are part Grimm?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jaune asked, leaning on the doorway.

"A lot actually. Cinder was searching for them before she tried taking the Fall Maiden's power, and succeeded in finding them. She had studied them extensively, and knows that they are stronger than any human or Faunus. They don't have a semblance, but they can hide themselves, and blend in with the rest of humanity."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ruby asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"Because Cinder has assassins hidden amongst us, I know this."

"How do you know this for sure?" Jaune asked.

"Because I used to serve her, until she asked me to kill an innocent child who stumbled upon our base. I refused, and ran away with the child. Ronan came to me later that night, after seeing what I had done. We snuck back in, and stole this ship, which actually wasn't finished yet. We took it, built on it, finished it, and ran. We've been hunted by Cinder ever since. That was four months ago, about the same time as the start of Beacon's semester. She had picked me up as one of her first recruits with some... persuasive methods. I eventually gave in, and became her first Special Forces unit. I was blinded by her words, having been promised a free world, one where human, Faunus, and Glimr would be equal."  
"What's a Glimr?" Ruby asked.

"That is what people who are part human and part Grimm are called. Their name derives from when they discovered the ability to become them, when the world was in darkness still, when dust was found. They were meant to be a glimmer of hope in the darkness, a light above all the rest, a way to learn more about our enemies. They were praised, almost adored for their power, until the hordes of Grimm were beaten back, and their power became nigh on obsolete. They had lost their appeal to mankind, and became less and less of heroes, and more like what Faunus are today." Hervada and Chazie stood behind Ruby and Jaune, listening just as intently to the history lesson. Pyrrah listened as well, taking it all in. "Over the years, the Glimr became the enemy. They were driven out of their homes, driven out of cities, and into the woods. Those who escaped notice were found, and, instead of letting them flee, they were executed, them and those who were accused of housing them. There was no battle, just a massacre. Hundreds of thousands died, human, Faunus, and Glimr, every man, woman, and child who was even suspected of being associated with a Glimr was killed. It was horrible." Breydon turned away, tears in his eyes. "I am one of the few who not only believe, but defend the Glimr. They are part Grimm, yes, but they are human! I joined Cinder because she claimed to believe the same thing, but I found horrible truth was that she only wanted to use them to gain power. She wanted them to be her scouts on suicide missions, her pawns, the ones who were sent to die. I won't stand for that. That's why I hate her."

"And the Glimr are real? You've seen one?" Ruby asked, and Breydon nodded.

"I was lucky enough to meet most of them before they died. I even went with a few, simply thinking that they were just casualties. I never even believed that they were meant to die. I didn't even know that I was meant to die."

"You were?"

"I was. That was my whole purpose, but I have a knack for surviving. I was living in the woods before Cinder picked me up. That's how I learned to fight as well, just defending my wooden hut."

"Hate to interrupt," Ronan said. "but we've got company. Scanners picked up a Nevermore headed our way a few seconds ago. The base is up ahead, but the Nevermore is closing fast. It will reach us in about fifteen seconds, maybe a bit longer if I push the engines." Breydon stood, grabbing his pike from next to his chair.

"Bring us about. We're taking that thing down." Ronan got an evil smile, and yanked on the controls, wheeling the ship sideways as the bay doors opened. The Nevermore stopped it's pursuit, eyeing it's prey. Breydon stepped into the open cargo door, and pulled out his pike. Ruby grabbed Crescent Rose, and morphed it into gun form, watching Breydon. He flipped a switch, and his pike collapsed, parts moving around, flipping, shifting, and sliding, creating an AR-15 out of his pike. He flipped up a sight, and aimed at the rapidly approaching Grimm. Chazie stood beside him with a laser-guided bazooka. When Ruby looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Chazie smiled.

"I like explosions." Ruby and Breydon rolled their eyes, both smiling. Finally in range, the three of them unleashed a volley of shots. The explosive shots nailed the Nevermore, deterring it, and causing it to flee. Ronan pulled the ship back, bringing in for a landing in Vale Central Plaza, which was teeming with activity, people running around with wounded, ammo being dispensed, and shelter being repaired from the damaged buildings. As Ronan landed, several people showed them to a large building where the hunters and huntresses were being housed.

...

 **Lot of history, lots of detail. Please leave a review. I will not be taking any characters for this Fanfiction, simply because it would be too hard to incorporate them into the already expanded universe, just so you know.**


	6. Strike Squad

**So, I will say this to everyone out there: Reviews are a writer's best friend. I told this to a few other writers I know as well, and want to let all the reviewers know as well.**

...

Pyrrah and Jaune rejoined Ren and Nora, taking Pyrrah to the hospital. Ruby rejoined her team as well, leaving Breydon, Ronan, Chazie, and Hervada in the airship. After a few moments of watching the crowd, Glynda Goodwich stepped out of the crowd. "I don't know who you four are, or why you're here, but you seem to be all highly trained. That red clad girl, Ruby, has an uncle who would like to meet you. His name is Qrow, and he is in the Hunter's Command Center. I will show the way, if you will follow me." The four stepped out of the ship and followed the stern, serious woman. As they walked into a nearby building, Breydon saw someone watching him through the crowd: a man with burns on his face, a cane at his side, and a coffee mug in his hand. When Breydon looked again, he was gone, however. Inside, the command center was teeming with activity. Dozens of people ran back and forth, relaying information, moving files, and dispensing coffee. A single man stood out from the rest, who looked to be all in Atlas uniforms, however, this man was dust-blown, crotchety man.

"Well, well. You must be the people my niece told me all about." he said, turning around. "I'm not one for talking, so I'll make this quick: You guys are fighters, trained and skilled enough to fight with Rubes, so you must be good. I want the four of you to work together for a while, just as a test. See how you deal with each other, how you adapt. I may even make you a team." He paused as another man handed him a scroll. "And, I have your first assignment. A pair of Beowolves is a bit too close to us for liking, so we'd like you to take them down. They're not Alphas, but be careful anyways." Qrow turned back to the center, giving orders once more. Glynda walked away as well, sitting down for a cup of coffee.

"Well, shall we destroy them?" Hervada asked.

"Move our." Breydon said, walking to the door, only to get stopped by a large blonde girl.

"I'm Yang. Qrow said to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't die. I'll watch you, but I was told to let you do the work, okay?" Breydon looked at the girl, who was just under his height, but even more muscular than Ronan.

"Okay... whatever. Just let us do the work, and it'll be down in no time." Hervada said.

"Yeah, you saw how we work." Chazie said.

"I'm just doing what my uncle said."

"Wait, he's your uncle too? Are you and Ruby related?" Breydon asked, walking past her.

"Yeah, she's my little sister. Well, half sister really. But she's a sister to me." The five of them walked out, and Breydon saw the man again: cane, coffee mug, and burns still. Ronan stopped and looked, unsure of what to look for. Breydon kept walking, not knowing that more than just Yang was watching him.

...

The Beowolves were large, especially for not being alphas. Breydon and Hervada went to one side, as the others went to the other side of the street. The Beowolves were casually strolling down the street, if a Grimm could do that while smashing things along the way. Breydon looked over to Ronan and Chazie, seeing as how Yang had hung back a couple yards to give them space. Ronan was talking to Chazie about strategies that he had come up with, and about Breydon. Breydon smiled, and turned to Hervada. "Alright, how would you handle this with her?"

"I like getting up close and personal with whatever it is I'm fighting, so leave it to me to be up in their faces. Chazie would probably blanket the ground in ice to keep them still, then electrify it while I'm in the air to give them a quick jolt."

"Good. I'll be right up there with you then, but try not to get in the way. I stay a few feet back since I use a pike, you know, longer reach and all that."  
"Of course."

"Remember: surprise is more valuable than strength." Breydon nodded to Ronan and Chazie, who bolted into action. Hervada was right, and imediately blanketed the area with a thin layer of white dust, making it slippery. Ronan grabbed the head of his axe, and lobbed it at the nearest Beowulf, nailing it in the head. Breydon and Hervada sprung into combat, slicing and stabbing at the other Beowulf. Both howled in pain, stunned for a few seconds. In that short amount of time, Ronan's axe-head bounce back to him with time-honed perfection, Chazie had switched to earth dust, and was launching small crystals at the legs of both of the Beowolves, Breydon and Hervada landed over a dozen blows each, and were coming back to ready themselves for another bout.

"The right one is mine." Ronan said, glaring at the angry beast.

"Hervada, cover him." The two of them ran forwards, and Breydon switched his pike to gun form, and stood near Chazie. "Turn up the heat." Chazie smiled, switching to red dust.

"Happy to oblige. Just try to stay cool while Incindire and I burn." Breydon smiled, starting to unload his clip on the left Beowulf as Chazie sent fire spewing out of her weapon. Ronan attacked fiercely and relentlessly, hitting hard and often. Hervada attacked and parried any blow that headed her way, balancing her swords on their pivots in her hands, constantly swiveling them between forehand and backhand.

"Nothing's working! Their hide is too thick!" Ronan shouted as he vaulted off the stomach of the Beowulf.

"Then get back here! I have an idea!"

...

"Go! Go! Go!" Breydon and Hervada ran forwards, while Ronan ran to the side and Chazie fired rockets at pair of stubborn Beowolves. Just as the rockets hit home, so did Breydon and Chazie, slicing and stabbing faster than before. Ronan ran in from the side, but was smashed by the second Beowulf. Breydon gaped. _That wasn't the plan..._ Breydon though. As the second Beowulf closed in to tear it's prey apart, Breydon launched himself with inhuman speed at the Grimm, catching it's neck with his pike with so much force it went almost clear through. Breydon whipped around it, and time slowed down as Yang saw his eyes no longer blue.

They had become blood red.

With a roar, Breydon pulled the pike out, hurling it back at the first Grimm, hitting it's spinal cord. The Beowulf collapsed in pain, and Hervada took the opportunity to slice it's head off. Yang ran forwards as Breydon ran over to his friend. "That wasn't the plan! Why'd you do that?"

"It worked, didn't it? Besides, my aura is strong enough to withstand far more than that." Ronan sat up, clutching his side. "But that still hurt."

"I would imagine, those were both adult Beowolves, and were still in their fighting prime. You did well though." A man walked out of the shadows with a cane and a coffee mug.

"Professor Ozpin?" Yang gasped.


	7. Birch

"You're Ozpin?" Breydon asked. Yang looked over, and his eyes had become blue again.

"Yes, I am. I have been watching since you landed, and am pleased with what I have seen. Come, we should not linger outside the safety of the Central Plaza." Ozpin turned and began walking back with the five warriors. "I am curious, how did you adapt so quickly to working so well with people you met only an hour ago?"

"Simple: we talked. I told Hervada about myself and Ronan, and I can only assume that it was the other way around for them. I watched them while I fought, and observed how they like to fight, adapting my own fighting style to compensate. I am sure that we all did that." The three warriors around him nodded.

"You seem to be a natural leader. It takes a lot to be a leader. You cannot learn how to lead easily, but learning to follow can be much harder. I am certainly impressed by your skills." As they walked howls echoed around them, bouncing off the walls of the city. Breydon saw an old building, and stopped. He had walked past it the first time, the thrill of battle blinding him to details around him.

"Wait. I have been here before. I have to grab something from inside." Breydon jogged over to the building, pushing open the door with ease. The faded green paint shone dully in the starlight above, as shadows danced inside. Breydon quickly disappeared into the dark, running around the inside like a mouse in a maze. Everyone followed, standing at the door, waiting for him. "Ronan! Come here." Ronan walked past the collapsed bookshelves, following Breydon's voice.

"What?" Ronan said, walking up behind him.

"Why are there more than one set of footprints in the dust?" Breydon said, looking at the floor. "And these books have been moved as well. Someone else was in here, and they took it."

"What did they take?" Yang asked, coming up behind Ronan.

"A book, a very, very old book. One that is truly irreplaceable, as it was the last one in existence. It was my book. I had found it, and translated it, and someone stole it!"

"What was the book called? I'm sure we have an electronic copy of it somewhere."

"No, this book was over nine hundred years old. It was buried under the tiles of this building, in the foundation. There is no other in the whole world. Even if there was, no one but me knows the name of the book, since I know of no one else who can translate ancient Glimr."

"Glimr? The part Grimm beings? Interesting..." Ozpin muttered. A roar shook the whole building, and dust fell from the boards. "We should keep moving."

"Right... let's move!" Breydon ran out of the building, pike in hand, scanning the street. "All clear. Whatever it was, it's big, and not here. I certainly don't want to be around when it comes this way though." Everyone walked out, moving quickly along the abandoned streets.

...

"Oz! I knew you'd make it. Where were you?" Qrow beamed.

"I was delayed. Qrow, I would like to talk to you in private as soon as possible."  
"That may be tough, but I'll try. And how was your walk, Yang? Anything eventful happen?"

"Not much, we killed them both. They were tough, but the four of them work well together. They would make a good team."

"I'm pleased to hear that. We need all the help we can get. Oz, could you get them situated while I hold the fort here?" Ozpin sighed.

"Very well then. You really should see your niece though. She seems quite worried for you and for these four." This time, Qrow sighed.

"I know."

"Breydon, Ronan, Hervada, Chazie, if you would follow me. Yang, you should go rejoin your teammates."

"You got it!" Yang ran off to see her team. The others followed Ozpin, who took them to a large apartment building.

"This is where you shall be staying for now. You will be assigned a room with the rest of your team, and will be working with them for many years to come. That being said, please, tell me your full names." Everyone did so, and Ozpin smiled. "From now on, Breydon Wulv, Ronan Dex, Chazimira Promit, and Hervada Aslin, you shall work together on a team known as...

Team BRCH (Birch)."


	8. Momentary Peace

Team BRCH was put in the room next to team RWBY, and across from team JNPR. Jaune and his team, minus Pyrrah, helped them get situated in their new headquarters. "Looks good." Breydon said, stepping back to look at their work. The room was divided in the middle, having two beds on each side, and shelves installed above each one. Their first night was a mess, from going out to fight, to the conundrum of having both men and women in the same room, (that was solved with a bathroom to change in) to the uneasy rest they all had as Grimm roamed around nearby. One corner of the room had a table with a set of chairs, and the opposite corner had Ronan's work gear with a fireproof blackout curtain. Ronan was currently in there, welding a metal frame together to make a weapons rack. Hervada laid on her bed, writing in her journal, and Chazie was outside, talking with Yang.

"Yeah, not bad for only a few hours of working." Jaune said.

"I feel like this would be a good time to make ourselves useful elsewhere." Ren said, in his normal, cool-calm-and-collected tone.

"I think we should have some breakfast! I hear they're making pancakes. Do you like pancakes? I love pancakes. Almost as much as sloths. Do you know what a sloth sounds like? Ren doesn't. But I'm hungry, so let's go eat!" Nora said, bouncing around.

"Is she always like this?" Breydon asked as Nora blasted down the hall. Jaune sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey, nice work on the room!" Ruby said, poking her head in as team JNPR walked out. There was a rumble outside, and Breydon walked over to the window to see what was making all the noise. A black and yellow motorcycle pulled in, with a black-haired girl on it. "That's Yang's bike, Bumblebee. Her and Blake use it to get around. Weiss and I have to use our speed and glyphs to go fast, since they don't let us drive it. It would be cool to have a bike like that though..." Ruby explained as her scroll chimed. She looked down, and smiled. "Gotta go, Blake needs some help carrying stuff up." Ruby walked out, and Yang walked in.

"Hey, I heard that you have a welder, right?" Ronan poked his head out, and lifted the blast shield.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Yang pulled out a piece of paper.

"Can you build this?" Ronan looked over the hand-drawn blueprints with an analytical eye. Breydon looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was.

"Yeah, but, why? You have a bike already."

"It's for Ruby. She doesn't know that I have her designs, so can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course, but..."  
"But what?"

"It should have some gyro-stabilizers on it, to keep it from tipping over."

"Oh! Good idea, and it should be a bit lower to the ground..." Yang and Ronan started talking about different modifications that they could make. Breydon walked around, looking at his new team. Professor Ozpin had told him that he would lead the team, and that he had high expectations for him. He had also told the four of them to refer to him as Professor Ozpin, so there was that. Chazie had come back in, and was sitting on her bed.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Breydon asked.

"Fine. So, how are your eyes feeling?"

"What?"

"Your eyes. They turned red while we were fighting." Hervada said.

"Yeah, they just do that when I get angry enough. It's always been that way." Breydon said, and that was enough to satisfy them. "So, tell me about you two. How did you two meet?" Hervada and Chazie smiled.

"Well, we're actually related. Very distantly, but we're family." Chazie said.

"She is my father's stepbrother's uncle's aunt's son's daughter. It's a very, very distant relationship, but who cares? We were both orphans in the same orphanage since our parents died. We had no idea that we were related until a few years ago, when we finally got the chance do delve deeper into our family history. Before that, we were sent to Beacon to go to school, and that's where we learned how to fight. We had a lot of practice fighting before were turned loose onto the world. When we left Beacon, I had one though on my mind: avenging my parents. I wanted to make them pay for what they did to me, who they had taken my parent's life. I found out that his name was Adam, the leader of the White Fang, and I have hunted him ever since."

"He was in our grasp, but we were brought up with morals, so we spared his life to save Yang and Blake. I'd say that it was worth it, because we wouldn't have met you two." Breydon smiled, and looked over to Ronan, who was already pulling scrap metal together to build the bike Yang wanted. Yang had left, so it was just the four of them in the room.

"I'm glad too. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world." Breydon stopped smiling, and frowned a bit. "There is one problem though... I'm not who you think I am."  
"What?" Hervada asked.

"Breydon, are you sure you want to do this now?" Ronan asked. Breydon nodded.

"Yes. It's better to tell them now rather than later, and have serious repercussions."

"Tell us what?" Chazie asked.

"I'm not who you think I am. Or, rather, what you think I am."

"What are you talking about? We just met you. I know that we're friends, but if this is a secret, I still don't fully trust you, and I don't expect you to yet either." Hervada said.

"No. I have to tell you now. To help build trust, rather than destroy it later, when you find out on your own. There is one thing though, you may not say this to another living being. Do not speak a single word to anyone."

"Okay, what?" Chazie asked.

"I'm a Glimr." Breydon sighed.

...

 **Okay, so I really need some reviews. I like the fact that you are at least reading this story, but reviews would make it better. Tell me your thoughts, let me know how I could make this better, and if you have ideas that you think I should try to incorporate, please let me know, and I will see what I can do. I always like having my audience be part of my stories, and even if it's not with OCs, I still want you to feel like this is partially your story too.**


	9. Shattered

"You're a Glimr? No. No you're not. There's no way. Faunus, maybe, but Glimr? No." Hervada said, shaking her head.

"I can prove it." Breydon said, as a black aura surrounded him veiling him completely. Ronan bolted over to the door and locked it to prevent anyone from walking in. After a few seconds, the aura faded, and Chazie and Hervada gasped. Breydon stood before them, with black, leathery wings on his back, a long tail, and claws. His eyes had become red with vertical slits in them, and a pair of horns sprouted from his head. "I said that we Glimr lack a semblance, and that is true. Instead, we are capable of veiling ourselves, and looking almost exactly like humans. No matter what, I still have horns, but they are short enough that they hide in my hair. As for my eyes, that's a trait all Glimr have: when they get mad enough, their eyes turn blood red, and our Grimm-like instincts take over. We are still in control of them slightly, but we act less rationally, and are more prone to violence."

"So that's why he moved as fast as he did, and why he was able to throw his pike through the Beowulf's neck."

"I thought you were unconscious." Breydon said. Ronan smiled and shrugged.

"So... why are you telling us this? How do you know we won't betray you in your sleep?" Chazie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, I don't, and secondly, if you wanted to betray me, it wouldn't have been like that, you would have just attacked me because you would see me as a threat. You would see me as a Grimm, not a human. I'm glad that you trust me enough to let me tell you. It feels good to finally get this off my chest, and the feeling of stretching my wings finally... oh, it feels so nice..." Breydon said, stretching his wings as far as he could, before folding them back in. Hervada stared in awe, mouth slightly gaping, and Chazie was as still as a statue.

"Breydon, best not do that for too long, you never know who might be listening." Ronan said, still in front of the door. Breydon's smile faded, and the aura surrounded him once more. After just as long as the first time, he looked 'normal' again. Ronan unlocked the door, and poked his head out, making sure no one had been listening in.

"I don't get it. Why would you hide who you really are when you're still mostly human?" Hervada asked.

"Just because you are willing to accept this, doesn't mean that the world is. If you think that the Faunus are treated horribly, the Glimr are worse. Being part Grimm, we are treated as such, chased out of cities and towns, people see us as Grimm, not human. I'm sorry if I was reluctant, or if I've broken my trust in you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? This is who you are. We aren't allowed to tell you who or what you must be, no matter what the rest of the world says." Chazie said.

"Yeah, whatever you are is fine. I'm glad you told us this now, rather than later. I feel like this will build trust, like you said." Hervada said.

"Alright, just, please, whatever you do; don't tell anyone else. You may be understanding, but the rest of the world isn't." Breydon pleaded. Chazie and Hervada smiled and nodded. A small device chimed, and Ronan walked over to it.

"Breydon, Oz just sent a response. He's late." Breydon put on a headset, and listened. The rest of team BRCH stood next to him, waiting to hear what he would say.

"Listen to this." Breydon said, unplugging the headset, and replaying the recording.

" _This is Omega Zeta responding to Beta Delta:_ " A deep voice said. " _The Phoenix has arisen, and the tower has returned. Masters of darkness have destroyed hope, and the light fades quickly. Let your light shine brighter than all, and be a base to your branches. Team BRCH will serve you well._ " The recording ended, and Breydon turned to his team.

"I've never met Oz personally, but somehow he knows about our team. The Phoenix refers to Cinder, who, like a phoenix, has arisen from the ashes. The tower means that Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin, is still alive."

"The masters of darkness has to be the White Fang, right?" Hervada asked.

"Maybe, but it may be the Grimm as well, especially since they're roaming the streets so much. Beacon Tower was destroyed, so it may be the White Fang after all. No matter what, keep on your guard. I don't want to lose any of you."

...

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Quit your groveling! I've had enough out of you! If you had done your job, the escapees wouldn't have interfered with our plans. Now, they no longer run wild, but have joined Ozpin!" Cinder shouted.  
"I'm sorry, my lady. This is my fault. I will fix this, I swear."

"You'd better. Don't expect me to be this forgiving next time, Robin." She watched as the Nevermore Glimr sulked away. "Morons, every one of them."


	10. Ruined City Part 1

**So, I've noticed a serious lack of reviews here. I love input from you guys, otherwise this will keep on the same path, and won't be changed for the better. Also, be sure to check out my new Youtube channel! channel/UCW7WShZSWsUYZsyJzk5bU5A**

...

Later that evening, Breydon laid on his bed, once more enjoying the fact that it was an actual bed. "So, who has ideas of what to do tonight?" Breydon asked, writing in a journal.

"Building this motorcycle for Yang. She want's it done as soon as possible, then I might go repaint _Eagle_. The red stripe seems like it should be different now that we have a team of four like us." Ronan said, reaching for another piece of scrap metal to use.

"Chazie went down to the training room to fight with Yang, and I was planing on hanging out with Blake. She seems cool." Breydon couldn't agree more. Blake no longer wore a bow, and proudly strode around, revealing to all that she was a Faunus, and would fight against the White Fang despite that.

"Sounds cool to me. I'll let you know if anything pops up on our radar, or when I finish this." Breydon said.

"What is it?" Ronan asked.

"Ruby suggested I make team attack names for some reason. She said that it's been useful for them because it lets them know who is going to attack and how they'll attack. Plus, it's far faster than shouting everyone's name." Breydon explained. Hervada shrugged, and started walking over to the door, when, of all times, Breydon's scroll chimed. He opened it up to see Ozpin's face.  
" _Breydon and Ruby, assemble your teams. I need teams BRCH and RWBY to go to the edge of Beacon town as soon as possible. It is imperative that you go now, when the sun is setting to allow for the best environment for your mission. Scout the ruins of the town, and find any area you can to create a foothold inside the city. We plan on sending up several highly trained teams to assist you once you have found an area for base camp, but for now, you must move with stealth, while still being able to handle anything that comes your way. That is why I have selected your teams. Gear up for up to a week. If after a week, you don't report, we will assume the worst, and will call the area a red zone. Good luck._ " Ozpin said, before his face faded to a set of coordinates.

"Looks like you'll have to wait to talk with Blake. Gear up." Scrolling down, Breydon found a button that all hunters had on their scrolls, one that would notify their teams immediately. Within a matter of minutes, all of teams BRCH and RWBY were in team BRCH's room, discussing what the plan was. "We should fly over on _Eagle_. It's undoubtedly the fastest way there, and we will be able to scout from above with it as well."

"Can you fit a motorcycle inside?" Yang asked. "Having _Bumblebee_ to ride around on would certainly make things faster." Breydon shook his head.

"There is enough room, but we need stealth. Motorcycles are anything but stealthy." Ronan said. Yang frowned, but didn't press the issue.

"We should stick in pairs. Four groups of two would make scouting an area much faster." Ruby said.

"I agree. We should have one of each team per group, so that communication is easier and faster." Blake remarked.

"I'll go with Blake!" Hervada said cheerfully.

"Weiss? You game?" Ronan asked, and she smirked.

"I'm always ready to kick some Grimm clear back to Atlas."

"Chazie, Yang or I?" Ruby asked.

"No offense to you Yang, but I'll stick with Ruby. She literally seems more my speed." Yang rolled her eyes, and grabbed Breydon around his shoulder.

"Looks like you're with me."

"Oof!" Breydon grunted as his bones were crushed. After Yang let him go, he straightened himself up. "Let's roll!"

...

The streets of the abandoned city were teeming with life. Grimm life. As the _Eagle_ passed over the streets, the howls of the Grimm echoed off the burnt walls of buildings. "Find an area with as few Grimm as you can. We can start from there and work our way outwards." Breydon said.

"Try near the outskirts. All the Grimm moved inwards to the center, near where Beacon Tower was. That is where the highest concentration of Grimm would be, to if we stick to the sides, we should have less resistance." Ruby said.

"Got it." Ronan pulled the ship into a hard turn, landing it inside a burnt building. Quickly unloading, everyone split up, heading in different directions.

...

"So, tell me more about you." Hervada said.

"I was almost raised by the White Fang. I was always there, at the front of every rally, and always made myself part of the cause. I only knew that I was making a difference, and nothing more. When I was about ten, the White Fang took a dramatic turn for the worst. Our leadership had changed, and what would have been peaceful rallies became violent assaults, each one worse than the one before. I didn't approve, but kept fighting anyway. I finally had had enough when we targeted a Schnee shipping train, and had planned to use it as a bomb in the factory. I couldn't stand to think of all the lives that would be lost if the bomb made it, so I detached the cars, and rode away from my mentor, my teacher, and my only friend, the leader of the White Fang itself: Adam."  
"Adam? As is Adam Taurus?" Hervada asked, shocked.

"You know him?"  
"I've been hunting him down for ages! Ever since I learned he killed my parents, I have wanted to avenge them. I had no idea he was the leader of the White Fang!" Hervada stopped when Blake put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll help you find him. I won't kill him, but I will certainly help you make him pay." Hervada smiled.

"Good. We should keep our eyes open. Grimm could be anywhere."

...

Ruby and Chazie were running through the abandoned town, silent and stealthy, each footfall pounding in their heads. Slowly, they made their way to the center of the city, being seen by none. No words were spoken, but Ruby stopped next to a wall, and Chazie pulled out _Incindire_. Ruby put a hand up, stopping her for a moment, and poked her head around the corner. A lone Beowulf prowled the streets, sniffing the air. It's head jerked over toward Ruby, and she pulled back behind the wall. Raising an eyebrow, Chazie asked what happened. Ruby pushed Chazie back a few steps, and pulled out _Crescent_ _Rose._ With a swirl of rose petals, Ruby blasted out of their hiding place, just as the Beowulf's head appeared. Chazie followed at a sluggish pace compared to Ruby, but quickly compared to everyone else, and blasted the Beowulf with a crystal of blue dust, mist splashing everywhere. The Beowulf howled as it's unseen attackers literally ran circles around it. Ruby stuck out her scythe, and blasted herself around the Beowulf's waist, slicing it all the way around, while Chazie electrocuted it with yellow dust catching the spray of water around it. With one final loop, Ruby shot once, sending _Crescent Rose_ through the skin, and out the other side, slicing the Beowulf in half. As the two parts fell the ground, the young huntresses put their weapons away. Chazie finished strapping her large weapon to her belt and looked at Ruby and asked "So, does anything pose a threat to you anymore or do you always shred through stuff?"

"Not really. I've had plenty of practice. So, I'm kind of a geek when it comes to weapons, and have to know more about yours." Ruby said.

"Well, like most people, I built it myself. The canister on my back has a large variety of dust in it, and the hose pumps it to the nozzle, which is where it comes out. I can switch the kind of dust easily with the back handle. All I do is move it left and right to change dust types. The front handle also controls the nozzle manually. Most types of dust I have it set to come out a certain way, but if I want to launch a crystal instead of a spray or the other way around, I can do that. Most dust types I use the wide spray, but some of them, like earth, I fire small, but whole, crystals. When I flick a small switch, it goes into bazooka mode."

"Awesome. That's really cool." Ruby said, leading the way deeper into the heart of the city.


	11. Ruined City Part 2

**I'm not one to do this, but I'm going to do it this chapter: please review! I can't make my story better if I don't have feedback. If you don't think I should change it, tell me! If you think I should, tell me! Authors live on feedback, it's what keeps us writing. Thanks.**

...

"We should start with some of the larger buildings, like the CCT. It would easily house hundreds of people." Ronan said, looking around.

"It would also house hundreds of Grimm. That would be a suicide mission." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I've been on worse." Ronan shrugged. They had gone south, more towards the edge of the city. "Besides, it's not like they'll be expecting us. We show up, crash the party, and then bang! We have our new base of operations for here in Beacon, although I hardly see why anyone would try to save this ruined town. It's tragic, really. I could have ended this before it started. I was one of Cinder's trusted companions before she went power-mad. I regularly stood close enough to put a knife through her cold, bitter, black heart."  
"That may be true, but I still think that killing other humans, human or Faunus, is truly barbaric, no matter who they are." Weiss picked up a piece of torn paper. It was an advertisement for a children's book store. "People have souls, but the Grimm don't. That's why we fight them, and that's why I will not hesitate to kill them on sight."

"Well, get killing. Deathstalker, about a hundred yards ahead, large, but alone." Ronan pulled out his axe, and hefted it over his shoulder. "Show me what you can do, Schnee." Weiss smirked, and cast a glyph below her feet, propelling herself forward, sword held close. Ronan used his axe to heft himself across the ground, flinging himself almost as fast as Weiss. They closed the gap quickly, but before they reached it, the wall to their right hit them.

"What?!" Weiss shouted, shocked.

"Dang it! This ain't good!" Ronan shouted, grabbing the head of his axe, and pulling it off. With deadly accuracy, he threw the boomerang-like blade with incredible strength at the second Deathstalker. He ran after it, and brought the spiked handle down, using it like a mace. Weiss turned her gaze back to the first one, and leapt into action. As the blade bounced off of the thick armor, Ronan smashed down with unmatched force, breaking the Deathstalker's legs. Weiss merely froze the one she was fighting, and stepped back to admire her work, when Ronan's boomerang of an axehead shattered the ice, and the Deathstalker inside. Shards of ice flew in all directions, and Ronan stretched out his hand, and the blade reunited with the handle, as he sliced down on the weakest part of the Deathstalker's armor, directly behind it's head, ending it's life.

"What was that?" Weiss shouted.

"What was what? They're dead, aren't they?" Ronan asked as he pulled his axe out of the carcass.

"You were supposed to focus on yours! I had mine under control."

"That ice would have melted quickly. I killed it because it would have broken free, despite being frozen solid. I know my Grimm, having had to study them for Cinder. Come on, we should keep moving, before more show up." Weiss shoved past Ronan, and stormed down the street.

"I know this place, you don't. Follow my lead this time."

"Yes, princess. Geez, you're angrier than a wet puma sometimes."

"Shut up!"

...

"Yang, what are you?" Breydon asked out of the silence.

"Um, what?" Yang stopped walking, glancing over her shoulder at Breydon.

"What are you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You seem very strong for a normal human, but you don't seem to exhibit any animalistic traits."

"So what if I'm strong? So is Ronan."

"That's true. So, where should we start our search for a safe haven? You know this area far better than anyone on my team does."

"Let's try near Beacon Tower. There were lots of large buildings there, so we may find one or two still standing. I hope the gym isn't gone. I'd love to grab a punching bag or two." Breydon rolled his eyes. Walking through the streets was enlightening, especially without all the people. Several signs remained standing, and a few buildings looked inhabitable, small as they were. Grimm prowled everywhere, but seemed to steer clear of the two of them. Silently, they made their way towards the toppled tower. At the base, Breydon took out his pike, scanning the area.

"Keep on your guard. You never know what may be lurking nearby." A loud growl answered him.

"How about a pack of Ursas?" Yang activated Ember Celica, and loaded a fresh clip of ammo. Breydon grabbed his pike near the center, and it folded into a shortsword, with the tip of the pike poking out from the blade, which had been on the inside, until the outer layer flipped around. The base, under his hand, contained the rest of the pike, which had merely collapsed in on itself.

"Show me what you've got." Breydon said, and the two of them rushed forward. The seven Ursa growled, and charged, leaving the one Ursa Major behind. With one solid hit, Yang launched the first one almost forty feet, into a wall. Breydon ducked under one, sliding on the ground for a few seconds, before slicing off the head on another. Yang blasted herself into the air, and came down hard on yet another, snapping it's neck. The remaining four were scattered, and appeared weak before the two battle-hardened warriors. Breydon switched his sword back to a pike, and hurled it through the air, catching one in the shoulder. Yang nailed one right between it's legs, and it howled in agony. With a series of jumps and dodges, Breydon leapt over to his pike, and yanked it out, only to thrust it back into the head of the wounded Ursa. A monstrous roar shook the ground, and the Ursa Major charged. "Yang! Duck!" Breydon shouted, but it was too late. The Major slammed into Yang, sending her flying. She stood up, but didn't turn around.

"You demon. You MONSTER!" Yang whipped around, and shot herself at the Major, and Breydon gasped as he saw her eyes.

"Impossible..." Breydon muttered as he flipped over another blow. Yang was angry, and in her rage, was unaware of what was happening. Her already thick muscles grew larger, she grew about two inches taller, and her back grew spines. She yelled with rage, pure rage, as she blasted the Major in it's chest, utterly destroying it. The other two Ursas turned and fled, terrified. Breydon stared at Yang, gaping at what he saw. "Yang, you... what are you?"

"Huh?" Her eyes turned back from blood red to violet, and she frowned.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

"One of who?"

"Oh... you're one of _those_ ones..."

"Breydon, what are you talking about?"  
"You're a Glimr."

...

 **Okay, I will admit, I planned that all along. Hence why Yang did not lose her arm.**


	12. Yellow Darkness

**Thanks for the review, the whole two of them. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I wrote, and rewrote, and edited, but it never seemed to sit right. Ah, well. It won't be the first time, and it probably won't be the last. Hope you enjoy anyways.**

...

"What are you talking about Breydon? I'm not a Glimr. Ruby told me all about them, and I am not one." Yang said, glaring at him.

"Yes, you are. You're faster, stronger, and tougher than a normal human."

"That's my semblance, and I've always been this way."  
"Really?" Breydon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Look at yourself. You did not look like that a few minutes ago." Yang looked down at herself, and saw her torn sleeves, and bulging muscles. Her hands had claws, and she saw how much taller she was. She turned around and saw the spines on her back, and screamed.

"What the hell?! What the fucking hell is this?!"

"Yang, calm down. It's alright. This is supposed to happen..."

"What the fuck?! What does that mean?! What is going on?" With lightning speed, she slammed into Breydon, sending him flying across the courtyard. Breydon got up, and flipped over her next swing.

"I can explain! Calm down!" He said, starting to panic.

"This is your fault!" She shouted, and fired a pair of shots, which Breydon deftly dodged. He leapt backwards, going into the town. Yang bolted after him, and he took off in a dead sprint. He ducked into a building, but she literally came through the wall after him. With one leap, he was in the rafters, and was running across beams, working his way up the building while Yang continued to shoot at him. Finally at the top, he jumped over to the next building, and heard Yang crash through the wall under him. Moving quickly, he ran away, while she charged after him on the ground. He took a sharp turn, and he stopped, listening. The gunshots had stopped. Panting, he sat down on the edge of the wall. There was no roof for this building, and he sat on the corner. He heard a click behind him, and he slowly turned around. Yang stood on the other side of the building, putting more ammo into her gauntlets.

"Yang, I can explain! Just calm down, and I can explain everything, I swear."

"Liar! You did this to me!" She took one step closer.

"I probably did, to be quite honest."  
"What?" Breydon smiled.

"When two Glimr are near each other, they have a tendency to make the other become their revealed forms. When we met, I had no idea you were one. That's why your eyes turn red when you get mad. That's why you look the way you do." Yang froze.

"What are you saying?"  
"Yang, I am a Glimr too. I didn't know if I could trust you or your team yet, so I've been keeping it a secret. If I had known you were a Glimr, I would have told you. Then again, you didn't know you were a Glimr."

"What are you even talking about?"

"There are some Glimr who grow up not knowing what they are, such as yourself. Most of them are raised by humans, or are simply left alone to fend for themselves. They never discover their true forms until certain things happen, such as being around other Glimr. No one knows why they do that, but that's just what happens. I am sure this must come as a shock, but I am telling the truth." Yang was silent, and unmoving for a moment.

"Prove to me that you're a Glimr then." Breydon's dark aura veiled him again, and Yang gasped. "You have wings? And a tail? And claws? How did I not see those?"  
"Because all Glimr are born with the natural ability to hide their Grimm aspects. All keep something, like I always have horns, but usually keep even those hidden. You seem to be one of the rarest cases I've ever heard of though. You were raised by humans, have a semblance, and appear to be one of the rarest kinds of Glimr possible: Ursa Major."  
"I'm part Ursa? Hm." Yang's eyes had become violet once more, and Breydon walked closer, only to be glared at again. "Now tell me how to get rid of this stuff. I can hide it, right?"

"Of course, but before you do, I would like to take a closer look at you. You're strength is partially from being a Glimr, but you also have a semblance, which is extremely rare. I have only met one other Glimr with a semblance, but I don't know what happened to him after I left." Breydon walked around Yang, looking at her back. "These spines are very tough. You shouldn't have to worry about getting hurt from behind. They'll stop almost anything, apart from bullets, and even then, they will still reduce the impact. Your claws are very sharp, which should help you in hand-to-hand combat, which you seem to do quite often. Ursa's are strong, but Ursa Majors are stronger. You will undoubtedly act like one as well."  
"Are you saying I'm an animal?" Breydon laughed.

"No, no, no. I mean that you will inherit traits of Ursa Majors, such as always wanting to fight, and being more violent. Just so you know, I'm basing this off of what I've seen in other Glimr, not what I've seen in Grimm. Protection of those close to you will also be one thing you will have a strong passion for."  
"What are you then? You have wings, and a tail, but you don't have feathers."  
"I am the rarest species of Glimr known. I am part Drucane, or, in the common tongue, Dragon."

"Okay, now how do I get rid of this stuff? I don't want to look like this." Breydon smirked.

"I like it. You look far stronger now, but you will need elastic clothing now. You became much larger." Breydon's smile faded. "And I have no idea how to do that. It's natural for most Glimr, and it usually is what a human's semblance would be. You have a semblance, and that is something I've never dealt with before. I've only ever heard of this kind of thing, but only briefly." Yang scowled, and sat down.

"Great, so how long will it take for you to figure this out?"

"I have no idea. Like I said, you seem to be an exception to all the rules. I'm sorry." Breydon sighed, and Yang continued to pout.

"I wonder what everyone else will think of this."

"Based on what I've heard about your team, it may go any way."


	13. Revealed

Ronan was adapting. Slowly, but he was adapting. Weiss was used to being in charge, and Ronan was having trouble accepting that. With a heave, he crushed another Griffon under his axe as Weiss dashed around him. Weiss cast a glyph under him, and time seemed to slow down, the golden glyph increasing his speed immensely. With lightning speed, he sliced through three more Beowulves with ease. Doing a complete turnaround, he launched his axehead over to Weiss, who used a glyph to fling it back around to cleave a Nevermore in half. Losing the speed from the glyph, Ronan bent over, panting. "Getting tired? Should we slow down?" Weiss teased.

"In your dreams, Ice Queen." A loud crash echoed in the street they were in, and Ronan hefted his axe. Weiss stood at the ready behind him, but no Grimm appeared. A building a short way down the street collapsed, and Ronan ran over, Weiss behind him. "Keep your guard up."  
"Ugh, you sound like Ruby." Ronan looked around the rubble, looking at the wreckage. "This wasn't a Grimm, at least directly. It's too directional in the way it fell. All the bricks are facing the same way. Something damaged the building, but didn't knock it over."  
"Yang was here, not too long ago. There's shells on the ground, see?" Weiss picked up a red cartridge from next to a brick.

"Do you think they're nearby?" Weiss shook her head.

"We would have heard her shots." Ronan looked around them.

"Come on, we should climb one of these buildings."  
"Why?"  
"Better view of the area. Maybe we can find a building with a roof that won't fall over in a strong breeze." Ronan said, walking into a building.

...

"You really need to stop destroying buildings." Breydon said, looking down at the rubble, as the dust settled.

"You ran, I was following you." Yang sat on the other side of the building, not looking at Breydon.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have no idea what you could possibly be going through, but you'll have to embrace it eventually."  
"It's all so much to take in at once. First I get saved by Hervada and Chazie, then you all show up, then I find out I'm not what I thought I was. It's just not fair." Yang said, on the verge of tears. "I've always been the strong one, the one who would take the hits while everyone else sits back, but now I feel helpless."  
"Yang." Breydon asserted. "You are never helpless. You were not meant to die back in the tavern, and you are certainly not helpless now. I promise, I will help you adjust however I can, but I can't guarantee how much help I'll be. This is all new to me as well." Breydon said, shaking his head. A voice carried on the wind, indistinct, and unknown. "Who's there?" Breydon whipped out his pike. Glancing around, he saw no one, and put his pike away. "I must be hearing things."  
"No, I heard it too. Someone is here." Yang stood up, gauntlets at the ready.

"...a roof that won't fall over in a strong breeze." Breydon looked down, and silently dropped to the floor. Ronan and Weiss were inside the building below them.

"And just how do you propose we do that? Everything around here is in shambles." Weiss asked.

"Easy." Ronan stepped over to a large board that had fallen onto a table. He sliced a rafter, and the wood fell on the other end, launching him into the air. Breydon leapt up, and ran over to Yang.

"Let's move!" he said, pulling Yang with him.

"You are insane if you think I'm going to do THAT!" Weiss shouted from the ground. Ronan laughed, then looked around. Yang dropped into the next building, but Breydon was too sow, and Ronan caught a glimpse of him.

"Weiss!" Ronan shouted, pointing to the next building over. "Breydon? Is that you?" Ronan asked, axe at the ready.

"Ronan, get Weiss out of here, now!" Breydon shouted. Ronan walked over to the hole that they had dropped in, and looked in. That's when his face met Yang's fist. Ronan fell over backwards, falling into the small gap between buildings. Just before he hit the ground, Weiss walked out, Myrnaster at the ready, and Ronan fell in front of her.

"Ow. Sorry." Ronan said, getting up.

"What happened?" Weiss asked, looking up.

"I think Yang punched me, but I didn't get a very good look." Breydon hopped down from the rafters, and into Weiss' view. He was still in his revealed form, and she gasped. In a moment of panic, she dropped her rapier, and stumbled backwards.

"You're right, Yang hit you, but you must forgive her. She is not herself right now." Weiss ran forwards, reequipping herself, and putting the tip at Breydon's throat.

"I swear, if you've done anything to her, I will kill you." Breydon closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I'll let you two talk about it yourself, but remember this: she is having trouble accepting this, and will most likely be even more irrational than normal. We'll leave you two to talk." Breydon pushed her blade aside, and walked out, glancing at Ronan. Weiss turned around to see Yang, clothes torn, muscles bulging, and spines rising and falling with every shaky breath.

"I... I'm sorry..." Yang sobbed as tears streaked down her face.


	14. Glimmer of Glimr

"Breydon! What are you doing? Do you have any idea what you just did?" Ronan shouted. Breydon remained in his revealed form, and sighed.

"I am well aware of what I am doing. I had to do it."  
"What? Do you have any idea who that is? That's Weiss Schnee! Schnee! Do you really expect her to just be okay with you showing up with wings and a tail? Her family is at war, actual war, with the White Fang, and you expect her to just accept what you are? Do you even know her? For all you know, she'll kill you in your sleep! Heck, I'm surprised she didn't kill you then and there!" Breydon stopped him with a glare.

"I had to. I wanted to be the first one she would see, to give her a good view of what we are truly like, before she met the other."  
"Other? What do you mean other..." Realization dawned on his face as it hit him. "Oh. What kind?"  
"Ursa Major. She's taking it pretty hard, but she has a good team to look out for her. I'm glad I came before the strike, and talked with people, otherwise I may have never heard about team RWBY."

"Well, from what I've seen, her team is pretty well at adaption, except Weiss. She's... interesting." Breydon smiled, sitting down.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I wonder how they're taking it."

...

"What... um... ah... what... huh?" Weiss stammered.

"Weiss, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Yang sobbed, collapsing on the ground. Weiss walked over, and put her hand on her shoulder. Yang looked up, not knowing what to expect, and met Weiss' eyes. Her cold, blue eyes had a spark of anger behind them.

"Who did this to you?"  
"No one. This is... this is who I am now."  
"What? You did this yourself?"

"No. Well, yes. Well, I'm not really sure. Breydon said..."  
"Breydon?" Weiss shouted. "He did this, didn't he? I knew it!" Weiss turned around, but Yang grabbed her shoulder.

"Weiss, I know you're trying to find someone to blame, but if you must blame someone, blame me. I wish I'd known, but I didn't. Let Breydon explain, please. He explained it to me, but I myself can't explain it. Please, listen to him before you jump to conclusions." Weiss didn't move, thinking.

"Fine, but only with you there. I still have lots of questions for him." Yang said nothing, and followed Weiss, smiling slightly. Outside, Breydon sat on the ground while Ronan stood nearby, axe in hand. Breydon looked up, expressionless, but then cracked a smile.

"Well, at least you didn't kill each other yet." Yang snickered, and Weiss glared at him. "You seem to do that a lot." More glaring. "Well, ask away. I'm sure you have questions for me."  
"Okay, what are you? What's with the wings and tail? And how come we never saw it before?"

"I'm sure you heard from Ruby about the Glimr." Weiss nodded. "Well, I am a Glimr, and this is who I really am. I am able to hide myself because of a special ability that almost all Glimr have: blend. We can hide our wings and claws and tails and spines or whatever else we have, and pull them into our bodies. With some things, like my horns, I always have those, but keep them hidden still, in my hair. As for why the wings and tail, I am a Drucana, or dragon in all other tongues. I say almost all Glimr can hide themselves, because Yang seems to be the exception. I would say that instead of a semblance, all Glimr have the ability to blend, but Yang has a semblance, and I don't know if she is capable of hiding herself. Next questions." Weiss just stared at him for a moment, before blinking, coming back to reality.

"Okay, Well, tell me about what other kinds of Glimr are there?"

"Almost any kind of Grimm can also be a Glimr, from Beowulves to King Tiajus to Nevermores. I've seen a few Deathstalkers, and they look really cool. One of them was also the one who has a semblance, but he never told me what it was. Most Glimr will inherit their type from their parents, but some of them, such as myself, spring something new off of the family tree. As for the most common one I've seen, it's undoubtedly Beowulves."

"Hey, I've got one!" Yang piped up. "What kind of special stuff can we do?"  
"Explain."  
"Well, humans are just humans, and Faunus have night vision, what can we do?"

"Well, we are more human than Grimm. We may inherit some Grimm traits, like our outward appearance, but we are human as well, so we don't have that sort of stuff. If we were too much more Grimm, we wouldn't have an aura, and therefore would be soulless, being nothing more than highly advanced Grimm." There was silence for a few moments, and Weiss sheathed Myrnaster.

"I still don't know what to make of all this." she said.

"You're not the only one." Yang muttered.

"Don't worry. I will try my hardest to help you with this, Yang. You have a good team behind you, and they should be very accepting of this." Yang frowned.

"This is going to be really hard on Ruby. I don't know how to explain it to her." Weiss put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"I'll help. I promise." Yang smiled.


	15. Rendezvous

Ruby sliced in a wide arc, catching the Beowulf under it's arm with the blunt side of Crescent Rose, sending it crashing into a wall. Chazie walked up to her, smiling. "It was a good idea to come here." Ruby nodded, looking around. The buildings at this part of the city remained mostly intact, with minimal damage to the outside. Chazie pushed her way through a door, and looked around. Clothing was strewn everywhere, and metal pipes poked out from under the fabrics.

"I agree, this will make for an excellent base. It's got a nice, open area to land ships, and plenty of buildings around here, and it's close to the CCT, meaning that we can work on rebuilding it. I'll call everyone." Ruby pulled out her scroll, but was stopped by Chazie.

"I'll do it. You're better at close quarters combat, and if we got ambushed, I would be useless in a fight. Let me call, and you watch my back." Ruby put her scroll away and spun around, Crescent Rose at the ready.

...

"Anything?" Hervada asked. The darkening sky meant that they would have to make a bivouac or head back to the rendezvous site on the other side of Beacon, which was not an option. This also meant that Hervada was relying on Blake to take point, seeing as she had night vision.

"No. I am glad though. I certainly don't want to fight another pair of King Tiajus." Hervada's scroll chimed, and she looked down.

"Hey Chazie, what's up?"

" _Hey, Ruby and I found a good area to set up base._ "  
" _Good. Where are you?_ " Breydon's voice said.

" _Just north of the CCT. We went to a large plaza, and it seems to be mostly intact on the outside._ "  
"Okay, Blake and I will start heading your way. We are at the far west side, so we may be a while. Expect us after dark."  
" _Ronan and I are on the south side of the CCT, so it shouldn't take long for us to get to you._ "

" _Got it. Ruby and I will start setting up camp in one of these shops. See you when you get here._ "

"Well, that changes our plans. Let's move." Blake said.

"Lead the way, I can barely right now, let alone fight anything. Hopefully these clouds move on soon."

"I'll try not to get you killed." Hervada smiled. Ever since they had become friends, Blake had become incredibly more outgoing, going so far as to make a few jokes every now and then. Silently, they moved stealthily through the abandoned city.

...

"What are you doing?!" Yang shouted, startling Breydon.

"What? They found a base, we have to rendezvous with them."

"I can't face Ruby yet! Or Blake either!" Weiss frowned, then moved slightly closer to Breydon.

"You can't hide forever, and quite frankly, I don't think there's much Ruby and Blake can't handle. If they take it half as well as I did, then you should be golden." Yang cracked a smile.

"Pun intended?" Ronan asked.

"Maybe." Weiss said with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll fly ahead, let them know what's going on, and let them see me first. It may be weird for them to see Yang first."

"Good idea, and we should wait until both Ruby and Blake are there, so that we don't have to explain twice." Ronan asked.

"Hey, there's a gym along the way! Maybe we could pick up a punching bag or two while we wait for Blake." Yang excitedly announced. Breydon and Weiss groaned.

"I'm game." Ronan said. "Lead the way, Yang." The two of them started walking off, leaving Breydon and Weiss together. Weiss looked over at Breydon, who was looking at Yang, eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?"  
"Yang. She's somehow figured out a way to retract her spines back, even though I didn't think it was possible." Weiss looked over, and she could see Yang, the same Yang she had come to know as a very good friend, despite her flaws, and not the Yang she had seen only an hour before, with spines, claws, and the fur patches that had appeared on her wrists while they were talking. "Maybe she's calmed down, and it went away naturally, and I use naturally in the loosest terms. When she became angry, her eyes turned red. Did they always do that?"  
"Yes, but none of us could ever figure out why. When Ruby started talking about the Glimr, she had asked Yang about her trip with your team, and she had said your eyes also turned red, but none of us made the connection." Breydon laughed, and started walking, tail swaying with his steps.

"Well, you also had no idea I was a Glimr!" Weiss laughed for a brief moment, before regaining her posture. "Besides, you also had no idea Yang was a Glimr, so it wouldn't have made sense."

"How did you find out? She would have told us first, not you."

"Well, when she was smashed into by an Ursa Major, of all Grimm, she became very angry, and that's when I figured it out. Her eyes had turned red, but she also transformed without realizing it. In her state, she was highly irrational, and so, I ran. I ran to get out of the line of fire, but she chased after me, crashing through buildings and stray Grimm. She's the one that caused that building to collapse."  
"Of course she would do that. She's as stubborn as a Grimm." Breydon glared at her, and she realized her mistake. "Sorry, slip of the tongue. Regardless, this explains her strength, and the eye change."

"Indeed. Can you keep up with me?" Weiss smirked, and cast a glyph on the ground.

"Just try to outrun me." Breydon smiles, and spread his wings. With one leap, he was in the air, flying quickly above the buildings. Weiss remained a few yards behind him , but kept up well. Breydon spread his wings wide, and glided on the drafts coming into the city, the buildings causing updrafts on the walls. He looked up, and slowed down a bit, to be a bit closer to Weiss.

"We need to land! A storm is brewing!" he shouted into the wind. Weiss nodded, and began to descend into the plaza. Breydon followed, but then a peal of thunder rolled across the city, and he dove down. Just before he hit the ground, he spread his wings, and glided a few yards before landing. He sat down, and waited for Weiss.

"What are you doing? Going over buildings is far faster than on the ground."

"I know but..." Breydon mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"  
"It... it's nothing. Let's keep moving." There was another roll of thunder, and Breydon shuddered.

"What is the problem?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"I don't like storms."  
"Why? It's just a little thunder."  
"I'm scared of lightning." Weiss just stared.

"...what?"  
"I'm scared of lightning. It's incredibly painful to get struck by, and most Glimr that can fly have a genetic fear of storms. They are nothing but trouble for us, with unpredictable winds, driving rain, and lightning everywhere." Weiss shook her head and kept walking across the plaza, to the only building that was lit. A fire flickered inside, and Breydon ran towards it, with Weiss behind him.


	16. Grimm Arising

**Sorry for the long delay, but when inspiration hits, it hits hard! I particularly like this chapter. I hope I adequately described everything.**

...

The city was pitch black as Hervada and Blake ran through it. Hervada relied on Blake to everything that wasn't right in front of her, and even then, she still couldn't see well. After an hour of running, Blake stopped, bending over panting. Hervada stopped next to her, panting as well. "We're close, but this storm will catch up to us soon." Blake said. Lightning ripped across the sky, illuminating the streets, punctuating Blake's sentence. "And I need a break."

"Agreed." Hervada sat down next to a wall, and Blake sat too as thunder rumbled in the distance. As they sat, the clouds continued, and shifted, sending a single beam of moonlight through the clouds, just above them. They were both tired, and Hervada let her mind wander. The moon, the clouds, the cold, bitter, driving wind. It was just like the night she went after him...

 _A twig snapped under her foot, and she ducked as the guard's gaze swung over to the bush she was hiding behind. She waited, and her patience paid off, when he turned back to his post. She ran out of the bush, behind his back over to a nearby tent. The guard turned again, as the leaves rustled behind her. He walked over and poked the bush with his gun, and a crow flew out of the brush. He shrugged, and went back to his post. Hervada sighed, and turned her attention to where she was going. Guards walked around the camp, patrolling the borders for any intruders. "For being Faunus, they are so inattentive." she muttered. She moved quickly and quietly across the camp, ducking behind boxes and tents to avoid the guards, working her way to the largest tent at the center of the camp. She pressed against the side of a tent, waiting for the guard to turn away, then bolted across the short area to the back of the tent. Ducking close to the ground, she pulled a stake out of the ground to look under the fabric. Seeing no one inside, she pulled up two more stakes, and crawled in. She stayed close to the floor for a moment, then stood up. There was a table inside with a map of the area. One of the major Schnee train lines ran nearby, along a cliff. That area was circled, and further down the line, it passed over a ravine. That part had an X over it. She heard footsteps coming into the tent, and she ducked down, crawling under the table. Two members of the White Fang walked in, one obviously a general._

" _Good riddance. I hope those people never come back. They come here, and ask for us to serve a HUMAN cause? Yeah right! Ha! Like I'd ever serve another worthless human." he said._

" _Yeah, agreed. So, where is Adam now? I need to talk to him." the second said._

" _He and his girl left already. I don't like her. She's been asking questions lately, and she's become concerned about the lives of humans. We are the White Fang! We are not here to think, we are here to act! Make a difference!" Hervada had heard enough. She pulled out a small dust crystal, and rolled it out of the tent. Her plan worked, and someone stepped on the green wind dust, causing a blast of air to shoot out. The two Faunus jumped in surprise, before the general grabbed his chainsaw. "Nolan, I'm going to kill you if that was you!" He shouted._

" _I didn't do it this time! I swear!" Hervada heard someone shout from outside. The two faunus left, and she rolled out of the tent. The entire camp was in an uproar, all because of a small crystal, so she ran straight out of the camp, since no one would notice her. Running through the woods, she heard a distant train horn, and an explosion. She redoubled her pace, and quickly found the tracks. The train was passing quickly, and she managed to grab onto the last car. Clinging on for dear life, she hoisted herself onto the top of the boxcar, looking to the front. A large robot fell on one of the flatbed cars, and she saw the two people. She ran forward, but was a long way away. She leapt from car to car, moving as fast as she could. Finally, she dropped down to see him. The front of the train had been disconnected, and was moving away slowly. Hervada quickly scanned the area for the other person, but didn't find her anywhere. She walked forward, and put_ Scylla _up, while keeping_ Charybdis _at her left side. Adam turned around, and she could sense the anger emanating from him._

" _Who are you? Another Schnee bounty hunter?" he spat._

" _I am the one who you didn't kill. I have come to avenge my family." Hervada thrust her blade to his throat. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, knowing that I will finally avenge my father and mother." Adam merely smiled._

" _The one I didn't kill yet you mean." He kicked her in her chest, and she skidded across the flatbed car, which was going significantly slower now. Hervada braced herself against the floor as Adam rushed at her, his sword glistening in the evening light. She quickly flipped_ Charybdis _to backhand, and put her arm up. The blades clashed, sparks flying off the tip of her blade, and she became once again thankful for the extra inch she put onto it. She moved swiftly back to forehand with both blades, and went on the offensive. Adam was much more skilled, and blocked every blow with incredible precision. Using her smaller frame to her advantage, she dodged the heavy blows, and rolled around him, slicing at his feet. He leapt over them and back, falling back a few yards. "You're good. I must know your name, so I know who I kill."_

" _My name will be on your tombstone. 'Slain by Hervada to avenge her family.' I like the sound of that." Adam was backing up, to the edge of the car. He reached into his blazer, and pulled out a small device._

" _I'm afraid this is the end of you." he said, leaping off the train, rolling as he hit the ground. Hervada turned and saw the ravine closing in, and the train was still moving very fast, but just slow enough to get off the other side..._

 _She turned and ran, but an explosion sent her flying, and she fell to the ground. The train was exploding a second too soon, and the bridge remained mostly intact, save a few scratches and dents on the rails, while the part the train cars had been on was obliterated. "I will kill you, I swear it." Hervada walked away from the burning carnage, new-found determination in her heart._

"Ready to go?" Blake sighed. Hervada opened her eyes as the moonlight passed back into shadows.

"Yes, let's go."

...

A screech behind Breydon made him duck, but Weiss was not so lucky. Breydon whipped around to see a giant, armored Grimm centipede, as long as an Atlas control ship and as thick as a Bulwark. It's front end lifted off the ground, and it's long claws snapped at Breydon. Weiss stood next to him, and hit it with a blast of ice dust, freezing the claw shut, but only for a second, before it broke itself free. A glob of green shot out from it's mouth, and Breydon and Weiss rolled to the side, as the acidic blob burnt the ground where they had just been standing. "Go for the back of it's neck, between the armor plating!" Breydon shouted. The Grimm moved surprisingly quick, despite it's size, focusing on Breydon. It swooped it's head down, running at him in a charge. Breydon slid under it's gaping jaws, and grabbed one of it's front-most legs. It stopped, putting it's head back up like a cobra, swinging to look at Weiss, who was desperately trying to wrap her head around the sheer size of the Grimm. An explosion sent it's head to the side, and a shot rang out. Breydon looked over from his place on the Grimm's back, and saw Chazie running over with her weapon.

"Ruby, go for the arms! And watch out for it's acid!" Weiss shouted a as red blur raced around her.

"Got it!" was all anyone heard before Breydon plunged _Midnight Thorn_ between two of the plates, causing it to roar in pain. It bent low to the ground, the plates catching on the shaft of Breydon's pike, throwing him off as one of it's claws swiped across it's back. Breydon yanked Midnight Thorn free, and tumbled across the field, over to where Chazie was.

"It's too fast! I can't get a target lock on it's head!" She cried.

"Be ready to catch me." Breydon ran forward, but to the left of the Grimm, and pointed back at Chazie with his pike. He flicked a small switch, and the spearhead shot off, the thin, but strong cable whizzing in the strengthening wind. Breydon leapt into the air, spreading his wings to gain height off the ground, and let the cable fly as Chazie pulled the other end taut. He passed the creature, and made a sharp right turn, into the wind, but around the Grimm. As he turned, he saw a second person flying at him. Blake passed him, and began circling around the other way, the two cables intertwining as they went. Weiss launched herself off of a glyph, slicing at the arms with her blade covered in white dust, freezing them in place for a few seconds, while Ruby came at if from the underside, cutting just below it's jaw. After a few wraps, both Blake and Breydon fell to the ground, and braced themselves against the grass, struggling to contain the powerful beast. "Pull! Bring it down!"

"It's mine!" Hervada shouted, running along the two metal ropes, bounding back and forth to each one after a few steps. The wind picked up, and the cables snapped taught. Chazie ran over to Blake's side, holding the spearhead, and added her strength to the pull. Slowly, the plates separated, and Hervada spun both of her swords into the same area that Breydon had made the original stab wound, quickly slicing the skin, revealing a black, pulsating inside. Without hesitation, she jabbed in with Scylla, causing the giant Grimm to roar in pain, while Breydon, Chazie, and Blake pulled harder, causing the head to fall to the ground, while Weiss stood under it, stabbing up into it's jaw. Ruby came from high above, spiraling down to give her extra momentum, cutting through just behind it's dozen eyes. The Grimm screamed a sound like that of metal grinding with metal as it's body faded into black dust, whisking away in the wind. Everyone bent over, panting.

"What was that thing?!" Ruby asked. "I've never even heard of anything like that!"

"An Arthropluera. I've never seen one that big though! They stay in dark caves, rarely ever coming to the surface. Not much is known about them, even by us Glimr."  
"Wait, what?" Blake asked. Ruby and Blake stared at him.

"I guess that explains the wings and the tail..." Ruby quietly observed. A rippling in the grass caused the attention to go to the wall of rain thundering down at them, as lightning ripped across the sky. "Let's get inside!" Ruby shouted as the rain began to tear across the field.

...

 **And now all of team RWBY knows. How will they react to Breydon? How will they react to Yang? Only I know!**


	17. Bivouac

The first thing that hit them was the driving wind, as it tore through the abandoned streets. Hollowed out shells of buildings collapsed in the gale forces, and small Grimm were torn off the ground, careening into walls and rubble. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Hervada, Chazie, and Breydon had the wind at their backs, but it pushed them to the ground still. Breydon folded his wings closer to his body, wrapping them around himself like a cloak, and began crawling along after everyone else. Ruby was the only one who managed to stay up, and she dropped Crescent Rose into the dirt, using it as an anchor point. The six of them slowly moved, but made haste, as a wall of rain pounded down onto the city. Breydon noticed this, and stood up, letting the wind carry him faster than he could have normally moved. He flew through the air, and landed swiftly before he hit the building. Everyone followed suit, closing the gap quickly as the rain tore across the field. Running the last few yards, everyone got inside the boarded up building. Lightning ripped the sky, and thunder shook the ground as the rain poured, and the six of them gathered around a small fire. Silence surrounded them, aside from they all gathered around a small fire underneath a vent. Shadows danced across the walls as the storm raged outside. Finally, Weiss broke the silence. "Ruby..."

"You knew, didn't you?" Ruby snapped.

"Ruby." Breydon said.

"What even are you? You aren't a Faunus, and you most certainly aren't human. And Weiss, you knew, right? You should be angry, but you aren't even fazed by this." Ruby glared at Weiss in the same way Weiss would have glared at her.

"Ruby's right." Blake said, in her ever-calm voice. "You reacted very poorly to me when I revealed that I was a Faunus, so why are you acting so differently now?"

"Please, let me explain." Breydon tried to say, but Weiss shook her head.

"I know that you expected me to be furious, maybe irrational even. But circumstances have changed, and I needed to adapt. It's strange, yes, and I'm not one to change my mind easily, but this is one of those things that I can't deny, no matter how hard I try."

"Weiss, what are you talking about?" Blake asked. She opened her mouth, but it was Breydon who spoke.

"Ruby, all those things about the Glimr, everything I've said, all those stories are real. I know about them because I am a Glimr. We are all around you, even though you may never notice, there are Glimr. Most of us don't like to let ourselves be seen though. There is too much hatred in this world, and it has not diminished in strength for a long time. It's hard enough being a Faunus, and it's even harder to be a Glimr. We aren't united, we don't have a banner of hope to rally under, just corrupt, cruel, power mad leaders."

"But why now? Why show yourselves now?" Ruby asked.

"Because you know me. You've seen me and met me. You understand who I am, not what I am. If I came up to you like this when we first met, you would probably have killed me right away, but you didn't know, so you didn't care."  
"But I care now!"

"I get that, and, unfortunately, that's a step in the right direction. Glimr are beyond hated. We have been hunted like animals, no, like monsters for centuries. It's hard not telling people what I really am, and it pains me when I have to do so, but it is for my own safety, and the safety of those around me. There are several hunters who specialize in hunting and executing Glimr, and even though they don't make themselves publicly known, they are doing their jobs. Please understand that I had the best intentions when I hid myself, and that I was only doing what I know is right."

"I understand." Blake said. "Just like when I hid from you, I wanted you to know me for me before I told you what I was. It was hard to not speak out against all the discrimination at school, but I knew that it would have been worse if I did, especially being so close to a Schnee, no offense."

"None taken. My family has been horrible, and I'm going to change it when I'm in charge." Weiss boasted.

"You wanted to keep yourself safe, but you were protecting us."Blake continued. "The hunters would come into the White Fang camps every few months boasting about their kills, but they never said what they killed. They weren't Faunus, so I never thought about it, but it makes sense now."

"But why now? Why show us what you are now?" Ruby asked, anger still slightly in her voice. As if on que, the door blasted open, and the wind blustered inside. Ronan and Yang stumbled in, and slammed it shut behind them.

"I'd say I'd be surprised that you managed to ride out the storm, but knowing you two, you'd face far worse and come out far better." Breydon said.

"Yeah, but this is too bad to fly in, even with me at the helm and using extra dust." Ronan said, plopping down next to Chazie.

"What is your semblance?" Weiss asked. "I was watching you the whole time, and couldn't see it."

"I can control air pressure and wind, but only to a minor degree. With dust, I can make it more powerful, have specks of ice or fire in it. It just varies on the situation, but even with all the air dust in the world i wouldn't dare try to fly in this hurricane."

"Hey Ruby!" Yang said, smiling.

"Did you know?" Ruby asked, expressionless.

"About what?"

"About Breydon. About him being a Glimr." Yang's smile faded, and she looked over at Breydon.

"I was going to let you tell her yourself." He said when she didn't say anything else.

"Tell me what?" Ruby asked, concerned.

...

"Yeah! Get her! Look out! Left! The other left!" was what Cinder heard as she walked into the rec room in the hidden facility. Twenty or so Glimr were standing in a circle, cheering on a pair of fighters in the center. A Deathstalker man, wearing shades and a tight suitcoat was attacking furiously as the Nevermore girl defended with her rough feathers. "Get her, Arthor!" one of the watchers shouted, and the man lunged with his glowing tail, swinging it over his left shoulder. His claw-like hand came up from underneath, missing the girl by only a hair.

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted, backflipping to kick him in the jaw.

"I'll bring more if you really want me to, Marrion." Arthor lunged again, spinning as he did so, launching himself at her with immense speed. Marrion leapt up, and swung her arms forward in a wide, sweeping motion, sending razor sharp feathers at Arthor, who rolled under them. She came down, and as she landed, his elbow collided with her chest, throwing her across the room. She hit the floor, and struggled to get back up, when Arthor walked over. "I told not to taunt me." He reached down, and gave her a claw to help her stand back up.

"Well done Arthor." One of the others said. "You have now beaten everyone here at least once."  
"Well done indeed." Cinder said. Emerald, Mercury, and Neo stood behind her, waiting for her to tell them what to do.

"Cinder, long time, no see. Three months, yes? I take it the Grimm and Faunus didn't work out, seeing as you are here minus one. Where is that scum anyways?" Arthor asked as all the other Glimr dispersed. Neo walked up to him, and glared at the six foot nine giant.

"How dare you!" She shouted. "Roman may have been scum, but he was my friend. He was the only one who could have gotten me out of the petty things I was doing. He changed me! He..." Neo was cut short by Cinder putting her hand on Neo's shoulder.

"Roman was a good man. We will have time to mourn for him later. Now, we need to start over, rethink. They know who we are now, so we need someone else..." Her eyes wandered to Arthor, who smiled.

"What will you have me do, my lady?"

...

"This hurricane is devastating Beacon. Should we send help to teams RWBY and BRCH?" a commander asked.

"No, any ship would get torn up in this weather. They will have to survive on their own until the storm blows over." Qrow said.

"I do hope they're alright." Jaune said. He had been called up to the command center by Ozpin, who had vanished for coffee, and was just returning.

"Jaune, I trust you understand the nature of Team RWBY and BRCH's mission, yes?" Ozpin asked, and Jaune nodded. "Good. You will be going up to rendezvous with them when they report that they have a base. You will be accompanied by teams CFVY and SSSN as well. I understand you are also familiar with them."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice." Jaune nodded and left. Ozpin sipped his coffee, and sighed, turning back to the screen. The storm was nothing more than a giant, spiraling circle, slowly moving across the screen.


	18. Peace in the Storm

Breydon stood at the doorway, keeping watch. Not like anything was going to dare venture out into the storm, but better to be safe than sorry. He sighed, looking back at everyone. Ronan was chatting with Weiss, Hervada, Yang, and Chazie stood near the fire, laughing at their stories. Blake had turned in early, saying she was very tired. Then there was Ruby. When Yang had told her she was a Glimr, no one expected Ruby to take it well, but she was shattered. Her sister, her closest family she knew, the one who watched her back for months, suddenly became a monster in her eyes. Yang was upset, but got over that quickly, joking around like usual, while Blake remained stoic as ever, hardly missing a beat when she said that it changed many things, but not her view of her friend. Ruby was beyond furious at that point, going so far as to accuse Breydon of using some strange combination of dust to transform Yang, but Weiss said that there was no way of doing that according to her vast knowledge. Sadly, Ruby was to frustrated to listen to reason, storming to the back of the building, and turning her back to everyone. Yang had tried to approach her, but was almost shot by Crescent Rose. After that, they left her alone. Sighing, Breydon turned his gaze back out to the pitch black whirlwind raging outside.

...

Hours later, Breydon's eyes began to grow heavy, but he pressed on. Everyone else was asleep, and he was taking the first watch. "Nothing, nothing, and more nothing. Why did I volunteer? We don't even need someone to watch with this maelstrom. Nothing can even walk anymore." Breydon muttered as rain poured on the walls.

"Because the Grimm are demons, wanting only to kill and live." Breydon turned around to see Ruby sitting against the back wall, facing him. "Not like you."

"I'm sorry that you must learn of this now, but Yang has also just learned of it." Breydon started, but Ruby shook her head.

"I'm over that. I just wish we could have waited until a better time. I want to know how you figured it out, and why we never did." Ruby stood up and walked quietly across the floor to stand next to him.

"Well, the dead giveaway was her eyes."

"Her eyes? What do you mean?"

"When we were scouting, we had gotten ambushed by a pack of Ursas, and a Major. We were handling them well, until the Major got mad and charged at Yang's flank, sending her flying. After she recovered from the shock, she was mad. And I'm talking MAD. Her eyes had turned red, and that was when she started transforming for the first time. Seeing her eyes was enough to tell me that something was up. All Glimr do that when they get mad. It's just part of who we are."  
"Her eyes have always done that. Why didn't we see it?" Ruby frowned.

"You only just learned about the Glimr, and you didn't know what we were. Even she didn't know, she was just as surprised. Why such a sudden change of heart?"

"There's a lot I can control, the clothes I wear, the people I see, the ammo I use, even Weiss listens to me. But this," Ruby smiled a bit as she looked at him. "this is way beyond anything I can control. I can't change what Yang is. I can't deny the fact that she is a Glimr now, and I can't change it, no matter how hard I try, so I do what I do best in these situations. Step back, think it through, and adapt as best I can." Ruby looked outside, and her eyebrows furrowed. Breydon followed her gaze, but saw nothing.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw someone standing out there. I must be tired."

"You should get some sleep then. I'll keep watch." Breydon smiled.

"Alright, and thank you." Ruby turned around and went back to where her things were, as Breydon turned his gaze once more to the torrent outside.

...

An hour later, Breydon could hardly keep his eyes open. He staggered as he stood up, and woke Ronan, who took his place. Silently, he laid down, and fell asleep, thinking about what Ruby had said.


	19. Reminiscence

It was nearing morning, but no one could tell. Not unless they had a trained eye, and knew what to look for in the clouds. Ronan guessed that it was about five in the morning. The buildings, despite being under a thick storm, were beginning to light up, and the Grimm were more active. At least, as active as they could be in this weather. The storm raged on, and the rain hadn't let up, it had only gotten harder. "This is one heck of a storm!" Yang said, too cheerfully for Ronan's taste.

"Do you always speak what is on your mind?" Ronan asked sarcastically. Yang stood still for a moment, overacting herself thinking, before she smiled.

"Well, of course I do!" Yang smiled, struggling not to laugh at her own comment. Ronan rolled his eyes, and smiled. "So, how did you and Breydon meet? You must have some story to tell." Ronan stared into the rain, unmoving.

"As a pilot, I was Cinder's most valuable asset. As a warrior, I was also her deadliest. When she was looking for someone to help run missions, I was willing to help any way I could. As I flew with her, she told me about her plans to attack Vale. At the time, I didn't care. I was in it for the money, not the people. Cinder paid well, that was for sure. Anyways, we landed in a camp outside the kingdoms, in a forest on the other side of Mountain Glen, where I met Breydon. He was quiet at the time, and I later figured out why. He was part of a group known as the Black Hood."

"Black Hood? Sounds like the White Fang has a competitor." Yang joked. Ronan glared at her.

"Yes, the Black Hood is like the White Fang, but only in that everyone there was an outcast. I learned about the Glimr that day, and how the Black Hood would soon no longer be hidden. I met with several other members, high ranking ones at that, and began to tell them of my skills as a pilot. After that day, I began taking the Glimr on what I later found out to be suicide missions for Cinder. Breydon was usually one of the only survivors, no matter what he was up against. He usually had the right mind to run before things got out of hand. He'd occasionally come back with one or two of the others, but many times it was just him. Being one of Cinder's only pilots who worked with the Black Hood, I saw first hand what was happening to the Glimr. After a few months, I finally spoke up. She merely brushed me off, and offered me a pay raise to keep me quiet. Sadly, it worked. I didn't say anything for a few weeks, until Breydon said something to me on a return mission. A few hours later, we met behind the building to hatch our escape plan."

"And it would have worked flawlessly, had you not left the guard in plain sight." Breydon said, walking up behind Yang.

"Hey, he was unconscious! I didn't think that the midnight watch would come so quickly!" Ronan argued. Yang laughed, and Breydon smiled. "Anyways, we escaped that night only because of my fancy flying, right Breydon?"  
"Well, not just that. My crack shots kept them off of our tail without killing them."

"Whatever. Regardless, we got away that night. We lived in the _Eagle_ for a while, landing when we weren't on the run. Cinder sent Glimr after us, so we had to keep moving. Even in the cities, we would have to be cautious of everyone we would meet. Cinder had more spies than you would have imagined, especially in Vale and Atlas."

"Impossible." Weiss said. Everyone was awake now, except for Ruby, who was sleeping soundly at the back still. "My father would find out and have them hauled off to jail."  
"Most of them, yes, but one or two would slip under the guard. That's how the White Fang was able to get a Paladin mech without alerting the kingdoms. They'd sneak us intel, weapons, dust, anything they could get, and then fall back into place with the rest of the world." Breydon explained. "Thankfully, I knew a lot of the Glimr in the Black Hood. But it's been a while since I've seen any of them, so I may not recognize some of the newer members if we ever meet them." Thunder shook the building as a bolt of lightning struck nearby, causing Breydon to yelp in surprise.

"Breydon, calm down." Ronan said.

"Sorry, natural fear and all that." Breydon mumbled.

"Hey, we've got time, why not tell us a story about Glimr history?" Yang said.

"Since when have you been into history, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Since about five seconds ago." Everyone groaned as Yang bust a gut. Breydon smiled at her.

"I'd love that. One of my favorites is the tradgedy of Markona the Slayer." Everyone quieted down and listened as Breydon began his story. "Markona was a great huntress, having slayed thousands of Grimm in her time, and was a Goliath Glimr. No beast that stood before her lived, and no man could ever steal her heart. Her sword, Midnight Rose, gleamed in briliant red light, stained by the blood of Grimm. I based my own weapon after hers, as many do. But there was one beast who did not fall before her. A great, horrible beast of the sea and sky: Behemoth. Tales today say that the beast was as long as fifty Goliaths end to end, with wings so dark that even day seemed like night under them, and a roar so terrible that even the greatest of warriors would flee. But not Markona. She stood in the shallow surf, and challenged the beast to rise out of the watery depths. It did, and she dove into the water to battle it. Her strength kept it at bay, but the great beast was clever. She was slow, and her back was unguarded, and she was in it's natural environment. She was doomed from the start. While quite large, it was lightning fast in the water, and swam around her back, grabbing her as it took to the air. She fought back though, even in the clutches of death, she tried to kill it. Finally, she cut it's arm off, but too late, for she was already hundreds of feet in the air. As she fell to the earth, the beast retreated back into the depths, knowing it had won. She landed in the water, but still lived, but was paralyzed, and perished as her own blade pierced her heart. We never forget that day, and honor her with remembrance. As far as we know, the beast still lives, lurking in the depths, and though many have seeked it, none have found it, even after a lifetime of searching."  
"Sounds like someone holds quite a grudge." All heads turned to the back to see an awake, smiling Ruby.


End file.
